1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an everter and threadthrough device for attaching a graft vessel to an anastomosis device which can be used for forming a sutureless connection between a bypass graft and a blood vessel.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Vascular anastomosis is a procedure by which two blood vessels within a patient are surgically joined together. Vascular anastomosis is performed during treatment of a variety of conditions including coronary artery disease, diseases of the great and peripheral vessels, organ transplantation, and trauma In coronary artery disease (CAD) an occlusion or stenosis in a coronary artery interferes with blood flow to the heart muscle. Treatment of CAD involves the grafting of a vessel in the form of a prosthesis or harvested artery or vein to reroute blood flow around the occlusion and restore adequate blood flow to the heart muscle. This treatment is known as coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG).
In the conventional CABG, a large incision is made in the chest and the sternum is sawed in half to allow access to the heart. In addition, a heart lung machine is used to circulate the patients blood so that the heart can be stopped and the anastomosis can be performed. During this procedure, the aorta is clamped which can lead to trauma of the aortic tissue and/or dislodge plaque emboli, both of which increase the likelihood of neurological complications. In order to minimize the trauma to the patient induced by conventional CABG, less invasive techniques have been developed in which the surgery is performed through small incisions in the patients chest with the aid of visualizing scopes. Less invasive CABG can be performed on a beating or stopped heart and thus may avoid the need for cardiopulmonary bypass.
In both conventional and less invasive CABG procedures, the surgeon has to suture one end of the graft vessel to the coronary artery and the other end of the graft vessel to a blood supplying vein or artery. The suturing process is a time consuming and difficult procedure requiring a high level of surgical skill. In order to perform the suturing of the graft to the coronary artery and the blood supplying artery the surgeon must have relatively unobstructed access to the anastomosis site within the patient. In the less invasive surgical approaches, some of the major coronary arteries including the ascending aorta cannot be easily reached by the surgeon because of their location. This makes suturing either difficult or impossible for some coronary artery sites. In addition, some target vessels, such as heavily calcified coronary vessels, vessels having very small diameter, and previously bypassed vessels may make the suturing process difficult or impossible.
An additional problem with CABG is the formation of thrombi and atherosclerotic lesions at and around the grafted artery, which can result in the reoccurrence of ischemia. The thrombi and atherosclerotic lesions may be caused by the configuration of the sutured anastomosis site. For example, an abrupt edge at the anastomosis site may cause more stenosis than a more gradual transition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sutureless vascular anastomosis device which easily connects a graft to a target vessel. It would also be desirable to provide a sutureless anastomosis device which is formed of one piece and is secured to the target vessel in a single step.